


Spectrophobia

by maizonikkoku



Series: The Phobias of SpideyPool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Mirrors, Protective Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: Spectrophobia- the fear of mirrors and/or one's own reflection





	Spectrophobia

He hated mirrors.

He  _fucking hated them._

Every time he looked in one, he was always reminded of his own insecurities.

Of his skin.

He growled as he stared into the mirror of Peter's bathroom.

_Ugly bastard._

He growled again, louder this time, as he lifted his fist, winding up for a punch.

_hideous._

_unsightly._

_frightful._

_revolting._

_repulsive._

He relaxed his neck muscles, staring down into the sink as his mind supplied him with more insults.

_**horrid.** _

grotesque.

He finally set off, his fist colliding with the glass.

His stood there for a spell, panting, listening to the shattered glass crashing around him.

Peter ran into the room as soon as he heard the impact. He flew over to Wade, extreme concern etched onto his face.

His held Wade's bloodied hand in his, the glass shards already healing withing the muscle they were embedded in.

He pulled Wade's body over his own, pushing his nose into the other's chest.

Wade pressed a chaste kiss onto the web-slinger's head as the tears started to build. He managed to force words out of his burning chest.

"Why bother staying with me, baby-boy?"

He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's back.

"You know that I'm no good for you."

Peter looked up at him, green eyes dulled by lack of sleep.

"Because I love you, you fucktard."

A low laugh rumbled from Wade's chest as he whispered to Peter.

"I love you too."

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I hope you guys enjoyed my trashy 5'o clock fanfic!
> 
> Here's my Tumblr-  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/its-my-url-dont-wear-it-out


End file.
